A New Hope
by Serrated Darkness
Summary: Star Wars...Tales of Symphonia style!


Lloyd – Luke

Colette – Leia

Sheena – secret

Kratos – Darth Vader

Yuan – Obi-wan Kenobi

Genis – secret

Zelos – secret

Raine – secret

Regal – secret

Presea – Aunt Beru (Couldn't really think of a good one)

Mithos – Emperor Palpatine

* * *

Captain Botta of the _Tantive IV_ frantically barked out orders.

"Divert all power to the engines and rear shields! Navigation, plot us a course OUT of here! Communication, is Alderaan informed of our situation? Keep the Princess—"

Before he could shout the rest of them, a massive explosion rocked the ship.

"Captain, they've struck our engines! We're a sitting bantha!"

"Alert the infantry and prepare for boarding! And I want the princess TO AN ESCAPE POD!"

Caught in a tractor beam, the _Tantive IV_, Princess Colette's personal starship, was helplessly in the Star Destroyer's grasp. Boarding shuttles launched from the victorious Star Destroyer, filled with elite stormtroopers and…a Sith Angel.

The tension in the _Tantive IV_ was thick. The infantry troops defending the _Tantive IV_ lay in wait behind overturned desks, tables, and sections of walls. Stormtroopers would be storming in at any moment.

Suddenly, they heard muffled thumps outside the airlock of the _Tantive IV_. The airlock was violently blown open from shaped charges and the Stormtroopers raced in. Blaster shots from the defending Rebels rained upon the invading Stormtroopers, and the first 3 Stormtroopers inside the _Tantive IV_ were instantly killed. But the Stormtroopers behind them used their fallen comrades as shields and were able to retaliate. With their superior training and skills, the Stormtroopers began to make short work of the Rebels. Racing through the ship, the Stormtroopers quickly secured it…almost.

In one part of the ship not yet captured, Princess Colette smiled sadly at the little astromech inside the escape pod.

"Remember…find Yuan Kenobi!"

And with that, she slammed the escape pod shut and launched it.

"Hey! You! Freeze!"

Princess Colette turned around and smiled sweetly at the Stormtrooper who'd discovered her.

"Me?"

"Uh…" The stormtrooper was a little surprised by the innocence and beauty that she radiated.

The princess smiled wider and the stormtrooper was even more put off-balance.

Then she shot him and he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Sorry…", she said, softly. Two more Stormtroopers raced in and spied her, having been attracted by the sound of the blaster shot. Her first shot took the first one down, but the second fired a stun blast and nailed her. Numbed and unable to move, Princess Colette crumpled to the floor, helpless in the grasp of more Stormtroopers who arrived and brought her to the airlock.

Having just arriving from his shuttle, Darth Cruxis stepped out of the airlock and regarded the approaching Stormtroopers with Princess Colette in tow. Black armor covered his entire body except for his head. A black mask covered the bottom half of his face, leaving only his cold eyes visible. Few had ever dared to look the auburn-haired Sith Angel in the eyes, but Princess Colette met his cold eyes with hers.

"Darth Cruxis. I should have known that only you could be so foolish as to attack a diplomatic—"

"This was far a diplomatic mission, as you well know Princess. You and your Rebel **fools** received important classified information that your spies had stolen from the Empire."

"We have no such—"

Darth Cruxis lifted a fist.

"You would do well not to attempt to fool me, Princess. Your lies do not faze me! Now, tell me. Where are the Mana Cannon plans?"

Princess Colette defiantly said nothing.

"As you wish." Darth Cruxis looked to the Stormtrooper commander. "Bring me the captain."

The Stormtrooper Commander radioed a command, and Captain Botta was shoved to stand in front of Darth Cruxis. He defiantly stood straightened up and looked Darth Cruxis in the eyes. In a deep, deadly voice, Darth Cruxis asked

"Where are the Mana Cannon plans?"

Captain Botta merely spat at him. The spittle was deflected in mid-air back to his face with a gesture on Darth Cruxis's part.

Darth Cruxis turned his head back to Princess Colette and looked her in the eye. He extended an arm to his side, and Captain Botta was wrenched with the Force to Darth Cruxis's side. His neck was instantly snatched up by Darth Cruxis and he was lifted in the air, choking.

"This is your last chance. Where are the Mana Cannon plans?"

Princess Colette met Captain Botta's eyes sadly. His eyes pleaded with her to refuse. _I'm sorry_ she thought.

"I know of no such thing, Cruxis."

With a snap, Captain Botta's neck was broken.

Darth Cruxis tossed aside the carcass with no remorse in his cold eyes. Ignoring Princess Colette, he looked to the Stormtrooper Commander.

"And you have not found any such plans on the ship?"

"No, my Lord."

"Place her in a detention cell. She must have sent the plans away somehow. This ship has no more use."

The Sith Angel strode back to his shuttle, with the Stormtroopers and their prisoner following.

Once they were back in the Star Destroyer, its turbolasers reduced the _Tantive IV_ to atoms, and there was no trace left of the fallen Rebels or their ship.

-oo-

Lloyd Aurion trudged through the endless sand of Tatooine back to his home. His Uncle Dirk wouldn't be happy that he had stayed out so long instead of helping him prepare for the Jawas that wanted to sell them stuff, but the battle between the two starships in space had been so _cool!_ That's what he wanted to be doing in life, fighting the enemies of the Empire! Not wasting his life farming moisture on his uncles old farm. Sighing, he finally reached the farm and entered the kitchen. Inside, his Aunt Presea was making lunch.

"Oh, Lloyd! Your Uncle Dirk is outside dealing with the Jawas. You'd better go help him, he wasn't happy that you were still away."

"Man, I'm sorry about that. But there was a battle between two starships above us in space! I was watching it with the macrobinoculars."

Aunt Presea sighed.

"Lloyd, I know you want to enter the Imperial Academy but please try to keep your Uncle Dirk happy. You know how he is…"

"Yea yea…", Lloyd grumbled. He left the kitchen and to his surprise saw his Uncle Dirk walking towards him. With a groan, he realized that he must have finished dealing with the Jawas already. He knew he was right when he noticed a little astromech trundling along behind his uncle. The dome-shaped droid looked in good condition, from what he could tell. Then again, with Jawas, you never _could_ tell.

Uncle Dirk did not look happy.

"And just where have you been, lad?"

"Ugh…I'm sorry Uncle Dirk, but I was watching a space battle and forgot about you."

"Lloyd lad, you know that I need you when dealing with these creatures. They make droids look like they're fine until you actually turn them on. I wasted enough time inspecting the whole damn load! I needed you!"

Lloyd sighed. "I know I know…I'm sorry."

Uncle Dirk rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired enough from dealing with those creatures…I don't have the strength to continue berating you. Just don't do it again, alright lad?"

Lloyd looked at the astromech.

"R2-D2 model huh?"

"Known for their reliability. Force knows we need that quality, with all the sand. Clean it up for me in the shop lad. I'm going to take a nap."

Uncle Dirk did a little stretch and then headed into the home. Lloyd looked at the astromech.

"Alright little guy, follow me. You need an oil bath…"

The little astromech chirped and obediently followed Lloyd into the garage. Princess Colette's order still rang in his memory banks however.

_Find Yuan Kenobi_


End file.
